Tragedy and Joy
by luverofthings
Summary: Tragic events interrupt the Messer family. DarkAngst Mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

His chest hurt, why did his chest hurt? He felt like his breathing was being constricted, his heart throbbed and ached. What was going on? Maybe it was just a symptom of getting older? He was almost 40 now, but he just passed the yearly physical with flying colors.

Brushing off the dull ache as a fluke, he focused his attention back on his sons'. He laughed and smiled watching as his boys mimicked what Uncle Don was trying to teach them. They had their little ice skates on and miniature hockey sticks in their hands.

Danny felt proud of his boys. They weren't even a year apart but they didn't seem to have a sibling rivalry, yet anyway. Mateo was 5 and Dante was 4. They both loved sports and excelled in everything they had tackled.

Don was the ice hockey coach for a community center mighty mite's team and he knew the Messer boys would love every minute of it. And boy did they.

An hour after practice, Danny and Don sat with the boys at their favorite pizza joint.

Don's phone rang, "Flack." He answered. Don dropped his food as he listened to the caller, he flicked his eyes up at Danny who was making sure his kids where eating everything. Don swallowed the lump in his throat, and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, I got it." He replied hanging up the phone.

Don cleared his throat and spoke, "Uh Dan, we ugh, we have to go," he said as calmly as he could, the information Stella had just told him, still rattling around in his head.

Danny looked up to see his best friend's face white as a ghost. "God Don, who died?" he asked trying to break his mood.

Don just looked at him unfazed.

"Don?" Danny questioned, and then the ache in his heart came back. _Lindsay. _Digging his phone from his clip on his belt he looked at the screen to see his phone was shut off. _FUCK!! _He tried turning it on, but the battery was dead. He looked back up to see Don helping the boys get there jackets on silently.

"Will drop them off at your ma's?" Don explained as Danny followed his lead to the car.

Nothing was said between the two of them until 20 minutes later and the boys had been dropped off with Carmilla Messer.

"Who was the phone call from?" Danny asked calmly.

"Stella," Don said.

"Is my wife okay?" Danny asked, but he already knew the answer, his heart had been telling him for the last 2 and half hours that, no she was not okay. But he didn't want his boys to know something was going on so he was silent until they left. He felt the ache in his chest again, only this time tears came to his eyes.

"I don't know," Don honestly said. He knew where he had been told to drive to but he didn't know her condition.

* * *

_A few hours earlier…._

Sophia Hawkes, Sheldon's sister was the chief attending physician of the ER at St. Michael's hospital. She had been on duty when the ambulance pulled up to the bay.

The victim was pulled into trauma, beaten and battered, no id. 36 year old Caucasian female, blunt force trauma, possible sexual assault.

Sophia pulled the curtain back to work on the victim. She knew this woman, but being the professional she was she did what was needed right away. Instruct the other residents as to how to proceed; she took off her gloves as she made her way over to the nurse's station. She picked up the phone on the desk and dialed that familiar number.

"Hey Shel," Sophia said, "Yeah I'm still on duty. I think you better grab Stella and come down here."

This night had gone from bad to worse really quickly.

* * *

Danny purposefully strode into the waiting room in the ER wing, glad the doors automatically slide open or he might have knocked the door off the hinges.

Seeing Stella at the nurse's station on the other side of the plexi glass he tried pushing his way through, but was stopped by the security guard. "I don't give a fuck who you are! My Goddamn wife is back there!!" He screamed at the security in front of him, Flack trying his best to calm Danny down.

Flack dug his badge out just as Stella, who heard Danny screaming through the flimsy glass, told him they were cops too.

Danny felt like he was about to go crazy. He knew something bad had happened to Lindsay, he could feel it. He felt like his heart was being ripped in half slowly. But he couldn't get Don to tell him anything. She could be dead, _Dear god, no please,_ but he had no idea cause nobody had told him anything yet.

"Where is my wife Stella?" Danny half pleaded and demanded all at the same time.

Without saying a word, Stella walked him to a curtained bay; she stood aside as he pulled the curtain back and entered.

His heart dropped and tears formed and fell the moment his eyes fell upon her. His Montana, his beautiful strong and brave Montana, lay on the hospital bed bruised and battered. Her once full luscious lips covered in blood and split. Her fiery deep brown eyes purple with one swollen shut. Her cute button nose, broken and bandaged. Her rosy cheeks, black and blue. Her head had a bandage wrapped around it. Her neck, deep purple bruises from fingers being wrapped around it. Her arm in a sling and casted deep bruising evident on her wrists.

Taking a tentative step closer, then another, he knelt down to her lightly kissing her forehead. He took her uninjured, if you could call it that with the knuckles all bruised, and kissed her knuckles.

"Montana, I'm here baby," he whispered softly to her still form. "I love you, Montana."

Danny looked up to see Stella stepping into the room, "What happened?" Danny asked Stella.

Stella just stood there, no snappy comeback, no explanation, nothing.

Danny felt the anger and rage he had been trying to keep at bay, bubble to the surface. As much as he hated it, he set his wife's hand back down and stood nearly toe to toe with Stella. He wanted answers!

"What happened to my wife?" Danny repeated as calmly as he could.

Stella straightened her back and stood as tall as she could, not missing the anger she saw in Danny's eyes. "We really aren't sure, Danny. She was found by some runners in Central Park about 3 hours ago," she paused before she spoke the next part, "Her clothing was torn off her and she has been unconscious sense the EMT got there."

She went jogging in Central Park at least twice a week to help her clear her head. She went mostly in the late afternoon, but in the late evening sometimes too. Today Danny and Don had made a boys day out of things and had been gone most of the day leaving Lindsay with something she wasn't used to. Free time.

He didn't want to ask, but it had to be done, "Stel, was she," his breath caught in his throat, "was my wif" the lumped stopped him from talking this time, "Was she raped Stella?" he finally managed to gasp out. He could feel the tears coming down his face.

"I can answer that," Sophia Hawkes entered the room, followed by Sheldon. "Det. Messer has suffered a sexual trauma. Her forearm has been broken as well as her shoulder being dislocated." Dr. Hawkes said matter of fatly. She was a nice woman underneath the professional exterior but she hadn't quiet learned the personal side of medicine.

Danny heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He looked at his bruised and beaten wife again. His sweet beautiful Montana had been violated. He wanted to kill the bastard, he wanted to castrate them, make them feel the pain and suffering she had felt. How was he gonna tell her?

"We are waiting for the specialist to check on the fetus," Sophia added.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fetus?" Danny asked, his breathing had almost suffocated him. He felt like he was gonna pass out. But he had to remain calm and strong for his wife, she was going to need him to be able to explain to her what he knew. But he still didn't understand what she meant himself. "Are you saying she is pregnant?"

"Yes," Sophia replied matter of fatly.

Danny's face contorted from anger to pain and then fear. "Jesus," he said covering his mouth with his hand, bowing his head. _Why didn't she tell me? Does she even know? If that bastard, who ever the hell did this to my Montana, __to__ us… Oh Jesus, I don't think she could take another __miscarriage__. How are we gonna get past this?_

"You didn't know Danny?" Stella asked. She backed off when Danny glared at her.

"Stella and I will head back to the lab to process the evidence we have," Sheldon interrupted.

Flack was in the hall way pacing. He wasn't sure what to do, did he stay here and help his best friend with whatever he could do, or did he go with the CSI's and go with them when they found the bastard that did this? But Danny made that decision for him, Flack turned in time to see his friend's eyes blazing with fury.

"You go with them and you find the son of a bitch who did this to my wife," Danny said through gritted teeth, Flack silently nodded his head in agreement an unspoken vow promised between them.

* * *

Where was she? Why did her head hurt so badly? She tried opening her eyes but only one would open and all she could see was a white ceiling, through a slitted hole. Shooting pain throw her shoulder caused her to wince and she pulled up on her arm. Another searing pain shot through her, she cried out in pain. She could feel her arm in a sling.

She could her voices, but they ceased when she cried out, "Danny? Danny?" She could her herself whimper out.

Now she was noticing more pain, from her groin area, it burned, like she was almost split in two. She felt her throat tighten up as tears started falling down her face.

Relief spread through her a little when Danny came into her sight line, she felt him grasp her free hand.

* * *

"Montana, I'm right here," he said in the strongest voice he could muster. He gently wiped the tears from her bruised cheeks.

"Where am I? What happened?" and then like a sudden realization hit her, "Danny where are the boys?" she tried to get up, but the pain brought her back down, "Ahh!"

"It's okay baby, the boys are at Ma's. You are in the hospital," Danny started explaining but was interrupted the Obstetrician.

"Hello I'm the OB/GYN on call, I'm Dr. Franks, Mrs. Messer is it?" he asked looking at the chart in his hand.

"Danny?" Lindsay pleaded with him, gripping his hand as tightly as she could, "What's going on?" She whispered and gasped out all at the same time. _Why is there an OB/GYN here? Why am I so sore? Why can't I open my eyes? _She felt the tears leaking down her face.

"Shall we get started?" The doctor asked, pulling on his gloves.

Looking into his pleading and confused wife's eye and see how terrified she was. Then seeing the doctor advance toward her, her shrinking back into him as close as her body would allow. He held his hand out to the doctor, "Give us just a few minutes." Danny was grateful when he saw the doctor back away.

_How was he __supposed__ to tell his wife she had just been sexually assaulted and that she was pregnant? One of the worst things that could happen to a woman and one of the best things that could happen to a woman, and it all gets dumped on her now._

"They found you in the woods, in the park. Lindsay, you have been," he paused the words catching in his throat again; "You were raped baby." He said softly, the tears stinging his eyes. He watched her face go from shock, horror to shame. "This is NOT your fault! You did nothing wrong!" He felt her try to pull away from him, but he held her tight, "I'm not going anywhere! You understand? I'm never going to leave you, you're my wife, we have two beautiful boys and another one on the way." He said softly, stroking the hair that was exposed on her head.

"What are you saying?" Lindsay asked, softly.

"Did you know you were pregnant again?" he asked looking at her.

He watched the horror cross her face, "It's mine," he assured her, "you were pregnant before you were attacked. It's okay, baby. This baby is ours, and we will love him just as much as we love Mateo and Dante." He was hoping his voice would calm her, she always told him that his presence always made her feel safe and loved. "This doctor has to make sure the baby is okay." He watched as she nodded her head in agreement.

She gripped his hand tighter as the doctor came closer to her, "I'm not going to let him hurt you, Montana." He assured giving the doctor a warning look.

Once Lindsay relaxed enough for the doctor to touch her, he got the ultrasound ready and started guiding it across her bruised abdomen. Within minutes the bay was filled with the steady thumping of their babies strong heart beat.

Danny held his Montana as close as he could without hurting her, relieved that the life they created, but hadn't even realized it, was alive and still growing strong, even through the brutal attack his or her mother had suffered.

"I love you so much, my beautiful Montana," he tenderly kissed her head.

"I know," she sobbed the realization not completely hitting her yet, "I love you too, Danny."

Now the healing process would have to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had dealt with rape victims before, being a CSI and a cop, but this was different. This was totally and completely different. This was his wife, the mother of his children, the love of his life. This is the most personal attack his family has had to face.

He knew he was damn lucky to be where he was right now. Right now he was sitting on the side of Lindsay's hospital bed, holding her, letting her cry if she needed too. Stroking her arm lightly, whispering words of love and encouragement. She only tried pulling away from him that one time and he was so glad she wasn't fighting him anymore.

He needed her to understand that he wasn't going anywhere, that no matter what happened he loved her, this wasn't her fault, and most importantly she wasn't damaged, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes.

Lindsay lay in the arms that made her feel safe. Her whole body ached. She had declined pain relievers because she didn't want anymore damage done to their baby. The nurse told her if the pain became severe enough she could safely take Tylenol.

Her mind started processing all the information she had received in the last hour. She tried to remember her attack, tried to remember anything.

"I was jogging down the path," she began softly; she had learned that sometimes talking things out helped people to remember.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, baby," Danny interrupted, he understood if she wasn't comfortable telling this to him, cause quite frankly he didn't know if he could take the details of what happened. He already wanted to kill somebody, hearing her take of the ordeal might just send him over the edge. He needed to keep his attention focused on her, giving her the care and comfort she needed. "I can call Stella or Jen."

"I was jogging down the path," she started again; her eyes closed trying to visualize her surroundings. "My iPod had just flipped to a great running song, I smiled when it came on," she remembered the song in her mind, "Then I felt a something hit me hard on the back of the head. Then the next thing I remember is being here." She had tears coming down her face, stinging the angry cuts. "I was raped and I can't even remember it happening!! Oh God!" She sobbed, burying her face in his strong and open chest.

Maybe this was a good thing, Danny thought. She wouldn't have to relive the details over and over. But that didn't mean that when, not if but when, they found the guy that hurt her, that he wasn't in for a major ass kickin'.

He gently rocked her until her sobs ceased again.

"Danny?" she spoke softly again, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Yeah baby," he replied, kissing her bruised knuckles.

"I didn't know I was pregnant," she said softly, "I'm sorry." Her bottom lip started quivering, again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Another one of my children is growing strong and big in your belly," he moved his free hand down to her bruised abdomen, lightly brushing his hand over her skin. He was glad she didn't flinch. "We can handle it. We are gonna get past all this, Lindsay. I'm gonna be right by your side, holding you up if you need me to. The boys are gonna be right there too, to give you a hug and a kiss when you need them to," he moved his head so he could look her in the face, even through the bruises and cuts, she was still his beautiful Montana, "They love you so much, Montana. You are my heart, Montana. If I had lost you," he pauses as the thought of losing her nearly chokes him, he can feel the tears fall from his eyes past the lenses on his glasses. "Your not gonna go through any of this alone, okay."

She ducked her head again, why did she deserve such a good man? She knew that no matter what they went through, she would have him by her side.

"Dan," she said again.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Can we go home, now?" she asked. "I wanna see my boys."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Disclaimer: own nothin'.

"You have anything Adam?" Hawkes asked the young analyst.

"It's not good, man. Not good at all," Adam said. He was nervous, very nervous. This was a very big and personal case for the team. "I ran the DNA from the uh," he paused not wanting to say it. "Well, the thing is," he paused again running his hand through his hair, "there is no match. I ran local, national and even international and I got nothin'."

"You're right, that's not good," he sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. "I went through the clothing Lindsay wore and I came up with nothing too."

"Oh man, I can't believe this," Adam groaned. "Danny is gonna be so pissed. I can't imagine what Lindsay is going through."

"Me either," Sheldon agreed. "Let's hope Stella and Don can get somewhere."

* * *

Stella sat in front of her computer in her office, scanning through cases of sexual assault in and around the Central Park area from the last 4 months.

"Damn," Stella sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't like the sound of that, Stel," Don commented.

"All the suspects in those cases have all been arrested and are in lockup," Stella replied. She looked to Don, whose head fell back against the couch he was sitting on. "Did you get a statement from Lindsay?"

"After she was released, Danny called and said she had been knocked out. So that means she doesn't remember anythin' 'cept for joggin' and then wakin' up, beat to hell and being confused," Don explained. _Son of a bitch, I hope the lab guys came up with somethin' cause right now we have precisely, shit._

"Let me call Hawkes and see what they came up with," Stella said, seemingly reading his mind. She reached for her phone and hit a few numbers to the lab extension.

* * *

When the doctor had okayed Lindsay release, the doctor had gave Danny strict instructions to let her rest as much as possible and try to keep her stress level down.

The doctor didn't know Danny very well, obviously. The second her body left the mandatory hospital wheelchair, her body was swept into his strong arms, her feet never touching the ground. He cradled her battered body against him during the cab ride to their house in the suburbs, gaining cautious and curious glances from the driver. Every few minutes, Danny whispered words of reassurance and told her how much he loved her.

Once they made it back home, he laid her down on the couch in the living room, and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to draw you a bath?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she said softly. Her mind was still numb. She didn't know if she should be relieved or upset that she had not been conscious during her attack. Maybe the warm bath would help ease her sore body, take the ache away for a minute.

"Okay," he agreed, he stood up and kissed her head again. She was allowing him to touch her, and he was going to take every advantage to show her she was still the most beautiful thing he had every seen. Going to the bathroom upstairs he twisted the water spicket, and let the water run. For a minute he let his mind wander. _How in the hell could he have let this happen? What kind__ of sick monster would do this? _Then he thought about her earlier request. Dipping his hand into the water, he took a scoop full and splashed it onto his face.

After the tub was filled he went back downstairs to find her watching a rerun of 'whose line is it anyway?' _God he hated this stupid show. A bunch of guys running around like idiots trying to be funny. _But it made her laugh when she was feeling sad, and hearing her giggle at the stupid guys on the show made his heart melt. Usually he was the one who made her laugh, but right now just hearing that sweet sound made him feel good.

Clearing his throat as to not scare her, he made his presence known. "Linds, your bath is ready," he said. Once he got to her, he bent down and swept her into his arms again, her head resting on his shoulder. He carefully maneuvered his way up the steps with her in his arms.

Once inside the bathroom he let her slide to her feet, making sure she stood steady. But then she just stood there.

She hadn't even thought of this. Taking a bath meant getting undressed. Getting undressed meant Danny would see her savagely beaten and battered body. She hadn't looked in the mirror yet, afraid of the damage it would reveal, and it was bad enough that he had seen that even before she had. She felt the fresh hot tears fall down her face onto her cheeks. She knew she probably had severe upper bruising, because her whole chest ached like it was on big bruise. She couldn't let him see that. And if she was going to undress he would have to see it, considering that her arm still hurt and she couldn't move it very much be herself.

"Montana?" he asked, seeing the fresh tears. He went to touch her but she shrank back. _Oh god no, please no. _He started to panic, he couldn't lose her now. "Please baby, talk to me," he begged. If he had to he would fall to his knees, and beg her to talk to him, to let him in.

"I can't," she barely squeaked out, her bottom lip quivering, her throat tight.

"Can't what, baby," he asked, his heart shattering again hearing her small voice.

"I can't, let you see," she explained, her throat so tight she could barely talk.

He didn't care anymore, he didn't care if she did see how desperate he was, he loved her and no matter what happened, he always would. He fell to his knees in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her middle section, pulling her as close to him as he could, burying his face in her stomach, the tears soaking her shirt.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, baby," he sobbed, finally letting the inner grief he felt out. "I was supposed to keep you safe, and protect you."

Lindsay was shocked. _Why was he blaming his self?_ She hugged his shoulders to her middle, sobbing with him.

"God, Lindsay I love you so much. I love our family. The life we have. I can't lose it, can't lose you to this," he continued to sob.

"This isn't your fault Danny," she said trying to sooth him. "Some sick bastard did this, and we will find the person who did this." And then she realized something. She wasn't going to play victim. She wasn't going to let this bastard ruin her life, or her family. "Danny," she said in a tone that was meant to get his attention.

"Yeah baby," he said, looking up with sparkling blue eyes. He knew that voice, it wasn't 'your in trouble' or 'I'm in pain', it was her 'excited about something' yet with some 'determined' mixed in with it voice.

"We're gonna have a baby," she said, a small smile creeping across her lips.

"Yeah we are," he agreed, a smile crossing his face as well. This was the woman he loved more than his own life, she wasn't a victim; she was a fighter. And he was prepared to stand by her on the front lines, knocking down any obstacle that stood in their way.

They had a tragedy happen to them today, but in the midst of it all, they found out about one of the biggest joys in life.

**A/N: I love 'whose line is it anyway?', and when my doggy died it made me laugh and feel better. I hope you enjoy this **** R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Jared had watched her for so long after his release from prison three months ago. Jared knew where she jogged when she had a spare minute from her smothering husband and her whiny brat kids. Jared had wanted her for so long. Seeing her again, after the bomb that he created to get her attention detonated, 4 years ago only revitalized that want. It took him a while to figure out and then remember the name of the Det. with the glasses, who claimed to be her husband. Knowing what his name was, had lead to him finding out where they lived.

That afternoon, two weeks ago, Jared watched as her husband and the other cop who questioned him all those years ago, piled the brats in the car and left her alone. Jared then watched her get into the car with the cute little jogging outfit on, and drove to Central Park.

Luckily she chose one of the more secluded paths to jog down, leaving him ample time and freedom to follow her and strike when the time was just perfect. He knocked her out with a blackjack he had purchased from a vendor at a flea market.

After he was done, he stood up, pulling his pants on and zipped them up. Then he looked down at the damage he inflicted on her small beautiful features. He had to make it look like some random attack after all. He felt her shoulder pop and arm snap when he pulled her into the bushes. He had no doubt that when her bloodied and battered face was cleaned up she would be beautiful again.

And he was right, know sitting outside their house he watched her stand in the front yard, with that smothering husband of hers wrapped around her, holding her tight like she would run away if he didn't. Her arm was still in a sling and casted. He hated doing it, but he didn't feel like carrying her.

She had a smile on her face, watching her brats riding their toys in the drive way. Her husband had his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on her abdomen. He was kissing her neck, whispering into her ear.

"We will meet again, Lindsay. We will meet again," Jared promised.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy, why are you always rubbing and talking to mommy's belly?" Mateo asked his father, as he and Dante rode in the backseat of the family SUV. He had been a very inquisitive little boy.

Danny looked in the rear view mirror and smirked at his son. He felt so much pride every time he looked at his kids. Him, Danny Messer, a family man. If would have asked him 15 years ago, if he could see himself settling down and having a family, he would have scoffed at you, asking you if you were insane. Now he couldn't imagine his life without them.

"Well buddy, you know that's where the baby is growing. I do those things so when the baby gets here he or she knows I'm the daddy and that I love them," Danny replied, smirking at his sons contemplating face. "I did the same thing with you and Dante told you two how much I loved ya."

"You did?" Dante piped up, leaning forward a little bit his hazel eyes shining bright with excitement.

If it was possible, Danny's grin grew even bigger, "Sure I did buddy. How else were you gonna know I was your daddy?"

"Daddy!" Dante squealed, covering his face with his hands. They sat in the silence for a little while before Mateo spoke again.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah buddy," Danny asked, but the tone of his voice this time made him look up again.

"Is mommy gonna be alright?"

"Of course she is," Danny assured.

"She is gonna be able to use her arm again right? So she can pick us up, and give us big hugs?"

"Matty, daddy promises that mommy will be okay, and that she will be able to play with you the way you like again," Danny assured again.

After Flack and the team told them that they had no viable leads on the attacker, Lindsay took the news well. She had made up her mind that she wouldn't let this affect her life, their life. It might have been an unrealistic feat, but she was gonna try. Danny of course, vowed to stand by her side, and to catch her if she fell.

Danny dropped the boys off at his mother's house for the night, so by the time he started heading out it was getting darker.

* * *

Something made her open her eyes. Then she did. Just in time to see a man standing over her, next to the bed. She felt immediate panic, she knew she was in her and Danny's bedroom but this man was not Danny. She knew her husband's silhouette and posture, and this man was not him. 

She screamed as loud as she could, as the man smiled down at her. He advanced on her, pulling the blanket she was covered in back. She began screaming and thrashing, using her still sore-as-hell arm and shoulder as best as she could. She wasn't going to be made a victim again, not in her own damn house. Not where her children slept and her husband cherished her. She had to protect her unborn child.

She was gonna fight, but that didn't mean she still wasn't terrified. The terror she felt was indescribable.

* * *

Danny pulled into the driveway of their suburban townhouse, and something just didn't sit right with him. Then his chest hurting again, told him something was not right. His heart felt like it was being squeezed and ripped out. _Fuck!! Lindsay!!_That one incident taught him an invaluable lesson, if his chest hurt make sure Lindsay was okay, apparently she really did hold his heart in hers delicate little hands. 

Scrambling out of truck, he didn't even bother to try the door knob, he just kicked it open, causing it to splinter and fall away. Instinctively he reached for his weapon, which he had put in his gun box because he was with his boys today, when he heard the screams of terror coming from their bedroom. Bounding up the stairs, his heart pounded in his chest terrified that he wouldn't get to her in time.

He could hear her screams, "No! Please stop! Please don't hurt my baby!!" He had to get in there, to help her; he'd already failed her once.

Then he heard his sickening reply, "Shut the fuck up you filthy bitch! That god damned baby is mine from our last encounter! You're gonna remember who I am now aren't you, you fuckin' whore?" _Jesus, she's not dreaming._ _This motherfucker is gonna break into my house and attack my wife again? Oh hell no!!_

Apparently the man was so involved in what he was doing, that didn't hear the front door crashing in, or heard Danny come in the room, which was to Danny's advantage.

Without hesitation, Danny came up behind the guy and grabbed him around the throat and in one quick tug he had him on the ground choking him. But Danny didn't just wanna choke the life out of the guy; he wanted him to feel some of the pain he caused Lindsay. Danny wailed on him, repeatedly, feeling satisfaction when he felt bone break under his knuckles.

Out of no where the man got a second wind, blocked a chest shot by Danny and counterattacked with his own uppercut. Danny flew back in surprise. The man climbed on top of Danny and began throwing blow after blow on him.

Gunshots rang out, and the man drew in a last breath, and then collapsed on top of a still conscious Danny. Pausing to make sure the guy was dead; Danny pushed him off the top of him, and sat up.

He sat up to see Lindsay holding his back up revolver with her uninjured arm, with a look of pure shock on her face. She had never looked more stunning to him, ever.

"Lindsay, baby, it's over," he said gently, pulling himself into a standing position. He watched as she dropped the revolver, and held her hands out to him in a surrender-esque motion.

Moving as fast as he could he ran over to her, just as she collapsed into tears. He scooped her shaking frame up into his arms, cradling her, as sounds of ambulance and police cars approached. Good thing they had noisy neighbors here too.

He lost his glasses in the struggle so he couldn't see all that well, but slowly he made his way down the stairs and towards the awaiting ambulance. He ignored and pushed passed the EMTS who tried to ask questions and take her from him.

He came damn close again. Too damn close. _If I hadn't gotten here in time_, he pushed the thought out of his mind focusing back on his Montana. He wasn't going to let her go until they got to the hospital. She wrapped her good arm around his neck, burying her self as deeply as she could into his strong chest.

"You did good, Montana," he assured her. "He won't hurt you again, I promise. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

"Daniel Messer, I hate you!!!" Lindsay screamed through gritted teeth.

"I know you do, baby." Danny agreed, letting her grip his hand as tightly as she needed.

It has been 7 months since the attack. IAB had investigated the shooting of the attacker and found the shooting had been in self defense. After running tests on the body, they found a match for the DNA from Lindsay's first attack. He had been identified as Jared Lewis, a recently released inmate.

_Lindsay held the guy off very well, no physical damage, they just wanted to make sure the baby was okay. Her nerves where very frazzled too, but she was a cop, a mother, and a very strong woman, so she felt no remorse defending herself and her family. She __may fee__l bad later, but not now._

_Danny still wouldn't leave her side, only when she made him get__ himself__ checked out. He had a pretty bloody face and some chest bruising from the tussle with the attacker. After his check up, he positioned himself on the side of the bed __again;__ one arm draped around her shoulders the __other__ stroking her abdomen.__ He wasn't doing it to be __possessive__ or controlling, he needed to know they were okay._

_A few days after Lindsay's release from the hospital, Flack told them they checked the __guy's__ room at the motel he was staying. The walls where covered with pictures of her, her with Danny, and her with the boys. _

_Of course she was upset by it, but she ended it. She took back her life, the life she had with __Danny and her children. She had come a long way in the last 20 yrs and she wasn't going to let some worthless person destroy her life or her family. She knew __that if she ever stumbled, or needed anything, her __family__ would be there for her, especially Danny. He loved her with everything he had, and she knew that. She felt the same towards him._

"We are never having sex again!!" She spat at him, her teeth still gritted. She breathed in and out, like they taught you in Lamaze class, the contractions were coming a lot closer together now. "I'm too old for this," she panted out trying to catch her breath.

"You're doing good, Montana. It's almost over," he assured her, he stood next to her, pushing her hair off her sweaty face. "You're beautiful, Montana. I love you," he tried soothing her.

"Sweet talk ain't gonna get you anywhere Messer. One of us is getting fixed, and I don't think it should have to be me," she gritted out, glaring at him.

_God I hope she's kiddin'. _"Anything you want baby," he agreed again, half-heartedly. He kissed the hand he held, ignoring the looks from her. She looked like she wanted to hurt him, bad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer," the doctor strolled in, too casually.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lindsay finally turned her anger to him, instead of Danny.

But the doctor, used to very angry and hormonal woman, ignored her and sat between her knees. "Let's see how we are looking." After being satisfied with what he sees, "Okay at your next contraction you can push."

A few minutes later, and a lot more threats, the room was filled with the sounds of a new pair of lungs taking in air and wanting their mother.

"Danny, she's so beautiful," Lindsay wept, snuggling her new daughter to her chest.

"Which means the boys and I are gonna be in a lot of trouble when she becomes a teenager," Danny commented, kissing his new daughters forehead. The moment he saw her, he knew he was gonna be in big trouble. He felt him self bend around her little finger, when she grasped his big finger in her little hand. Okay that's a lie, he was wrapped around her finger the day the ultrasound confirmed that she was a girl.

"Thank you," Danny whispered into wife's ear, kissing the side of her face, then her forehead and then her lips. He held her face in his hands, the tears escaping his eyes, "Thank you for giving me everything I didn't deserve and I never really realized I wanted until you came into my life. I love you so much Montana."

"I love you too, Danny," she smiled up at him. She gestured to him he could hold her if he wanted. He gladly took his newest child into his arms, almost afraid of breaking her though.

"Hey Aiden, I'm your Daddy. You're gonna have to give daddy some slack, here. See I've never had a girl to watch over, except for you're mommy, so if I mess up, you're gonna have to let me know. I love you baby girl," he kissed her forehead, cradling her against his chest, these new life that he was more than willing to give his life for if he had too.

Lindsay looked at them and fell deeper in love with her husband. She didn't think that was possible, after each of their children was born she loved him even more. "Danny, I love you," she repeated just because she could.

He looked at her, the sincerity in her voice and her face made his heart melt, he smiled that authentic Danny smile, bent down and kissed her softly, careful not to drop his new daughter, then leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Aiden Joy Messer was a very lucky little girl. She wasn't even an hour old yet and she had already fought her way past one of the most brutal things that can happen to a woman. She fought her way past the second attack on her mother too. She was defiantly a Messer, not even an hour old and not afraid of a fight.

**The end**

**The end has finally come, sorry it wasn't to everyone's liking. But stick around; I may still have more tricks up my sleeve. And Baby Makes 3 will be continued just not sure when, hopefully it won't be to long though.**


End file.
